


Осенние листья

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Рози Уотсон [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Осень — это время перемен.





	Осенние листья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174009) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Все изменилось осенью, когда Рози было три года. Вначале она жила среди беспорядка и хаоса, но теперь наконец-то наступила спокойная, размеренная жизнь. В камине на Бейкер-стрит тепло потрескивал огонь, Шерлок играл на скрипке какую-то тихую мелодию, а Джон, прочитав Рози очередную историю, увидел, что она заснула.

С мягкой улыбкой Джон поцеловал ее в лоб и поднял на руки. Они с Рози все еще вместе жили в комнате наверху, и до сих пор никто не завел разговор о том, как они будут жить, когда она станет постарше. Этой темы, как и многих других, просто избегали, обходили, как лужу после сильного дождя.

Спустившись вниз, Джон увидел кружку свежезаваренного чая, стоящую у его кресла. Шерлок убрал скрипку, и теперь они сидели в тишине друг напротив друга. Джон читал медицинский журнал, а Шерлок работал за ноутбуком.

Неожиданно телефон Шерлока завибрировал, и они синхронно повернули головы на раздавшийся звук. Пока Джон спускался к миссис Хадсон сказать, что они уходят, Шерлок выяснял детали нового дела. Встретившись внизу в фойе, Шерлок передал Джону пальто и тут же выскочил на улицу, чтобы поймать такси.

Едва они вышли из машины, приехав на место преступления, прохладный ветер тут же начал теребить воротник на пальто Джона. Окинув их уставшим взглядом, Грег жестом показал следовать за ним. Наблюдая за работой Шерлока, Джон как всегда озвучивал свои собственные идеи и предположения, нежно улыбаясь, когда Шерлок препирался с Грегом. Внезапно Шерлок решительно куда-то направился с развевающимися за спиной полами пальто.

Они вели погоню всю ночь. Возможно, оба были уже староваты для такого, но никто не жаловался. Серый рассвет окрашивал небо, когда они бок о бок возвращались домой. Джон засунул руки в карманы, в то время как Шерлок ближе, чем это было необходимо, шел рядом. Дорожка была усыпана осенними листьями, и за исключением нескольких бегунов, тяжело дышащих на холодном воздухе, через пустынный парк они шли почти одни.

Свернув с тропинки, Шерлок направился куда-то прямо через мокрый газон. Туман окутывал их, заставляя ощущать себя одними в целом мире. Шерлок остановился у края пруда. Солнечный свет едва коснулся поверхности воды, тут же рассеиваясь и придавая таинственность окружающей их обстановке, напряжение искрилось между ними, пока она стояли, наблюдая, как одинокий лебедь дрейфует по воде.

На воду упал лист упал с дерева, вызывая мелкую рябь, и Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, но сам Шерлок все еще наблюдал за плавающим по озеру лебедем.  
— Когда я был маленьким, мне очень нравилась сказка «Гадкий утенок», — тихо сказал он.

Джон улыбнулся.  
— Я вижу.  
— Однако это неправда. Я не превратился в прекрасного лебедя.

Джон пожал плечами.  
— Я бы с этим поспорил.  
— Я все еще не нужен людям, — сказал Шерлок настолько тихо, что едва ли это можно было отличить от шепота.  
— И это тоже неправда. У тебя есть миссис Хадсон, Грег, и Майкрофт по-своему тоже, — Джон сглотнул, глядя на него, — я, в конце концов, и… И Рози.

Шерлок медленно перевел взгляд на него и, наклонив голову, некоторое время просто молча рассматривал лицо Джона. Джон встретил его взгляд, его руки невольно выскользнули из карманов, и он непроизвольно сжал их в кулаки.  
— Ты делаешь это, когда напряжен, — сказал Шерлок, не отводя взгляд. — Ты напряжен? Почему?  
— Потому что… Что мы делаем, Шерлок? — Джон отвернулся, заметив, что к лебедю присоединился еще один.

Шерлок подошел ближе.  
— На данный момент мы в парке одни и наблюдаем за лебедями.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, — Джон делал долгие медленные вдохи, — Я… Я не гей, Шерлок.  
— Есть и другие виды сексуальности кроме гея и гетеро, Джон, — как можно более мягко и деликатно произнес Шерлок, — это не черное и белое.  
— Я врач, и мне это известно, — не смея сдвинуться с места, будто прикованный, ответил Джон.  
— И все же ты продолжаешь придерживаться четкого деления на черное и белое, но Джон, его не существует, — осторожно и несколько опасливо Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы положить ее Джону на спину.

Джон дернулся от его прикосновения, его дыхание перехватило.  
— Это только мы, — сказал Шерлок.

И Джон знал, что так все и было. Всегда были только они. Сталкиваясь со всеми опасностями на их пути, воспитывая вместе Рози, делая все возможное, чтобы двигаться вперед, забыть боль, которую они причинили друг другу, всегда были только они. Джон посмотрел на воду, увидел их совместное отражение и сделал еще один вдох.

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить руку Шерлока, лежащую у него на спине, Джон повернулся и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Шерлок изучал его лицо, но не использовал при этом дедукцию, он просто смотрел, запоминал, и Джон чувствовал напряжение и тревогу, исходящуую от него.

Наклонившись вперед, Джон мягко прикоснулся губами к губам Шерлока.

Шерлок обнял его и с легким, почти неслышным стоном, вернул поцелуй. Это было похоже на возвращение на землю после долгого плавания. Это давало чувство безопасности. Это и было домом.

Медленно поднявшись на носочки, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока поднял руку и погладил его по щеке. Ветер взъерошил их волосы, и теперь казалось, что стало гораздо теплее, чем было до этого.  
— Нам следует пойти домой, — не двигаясь с места сказал Джон.  
— Да, — Шерлок наклонился вперед, чтобы украсть еще один короткий поцелуй, прежде чем сделать шаг назад.

Джон только тепло улыбнулся ему, получив нежную улыбку в ответ. Туман вокруг них начал медленно рассеиваться. По мере того, как город просыпался ото сна можно было услышать еще нескольких бегунов, находящихся в парке. Шерлок вновь пошел вдоль пруда, еще раз пересекая мокрую траву.

Джон зевнул, когда они дошли до Бейкер-стрит, и миссис Хадсон встретила их на пороге.  
— Я посижу с Рози, а вам двоим нужно выспаться.

Шерлок кивнул, не желая в этот раз спорить. Бок о бок они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж, сбросили пальто и шарфы, все еще чувствуя холод, придя с улицы, и снова посмотрели друг на друга. Несмотря ни на что, Джон чувствовал себя неуверенно. Украденный поцелуй в парке — это одно, но что все это значило здесь, дома?

Посмотрев на него, Шерлок взял Джона за руку и повел его по коридору в сторону своей спальни. Они сняли обувь и залезли под одеяло. Взял Шерлока за руки, Джон посмотрел на него в мягком свете.

Шерлок снова его поцеловал, наклонившись вперед.  
— Засыпай, Джон. Я буду здесь.

И Джон знал, что так и будет. Во второй половине дня, на следующее утро, и на утро после этого. Они будут идти вперед, будут вместе растить дочь и встретят еще немало приключений, которые будут после. Годы будут проходить вокруг них, но две звезды, неподвижные на своих орбитах, останутся здесь, поддерживая друг друга.

Джон вздохнул и закрыл глаза, все еще держа Шерлока за руку и находя, наконец, покой.


End file.
